NEW TERRITIORIES  BIRTHDAY
by LnBen
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie explore their physical relationship. Steph plots a birthday surprise for Ranger.


NEW TERRITORIES

A PLUM FANTASY

CHAPTER 1

It started early in their physical relationship. The question, "Do you trust me?" Followed by; "You know I will never hurt you."

Those two phrases had accompanied many a foray into sexual exploration for Stephanie and Ranger. Steph being the rookie into such endeavors. This particular endeavor had involved her mentioning a fantasy she had involving being blindfolded during love making. It stared with an innocent comment about what it must be like for a blind woman to have sex. At the time, Ranger didn't acknowledge the statement. He kept it in the back of his mind for usage later. Tonight, it turns out, was later.

After a wonderful dinner of roasted chicken and jasmine rice, Ranger and Steph were enjoying a glass of white wine on the couch in front of the fireplace. He put his glass down and, taking hers and placing that on the coffee table, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I have a gift for you." He said softly. "Something you've wished for."

"I can't imagine what. What did I wish for?" Stephanie replied wide eyed.

"A fantasy. A sexual fantasy." He whispered to her, smiling. "Do you trust me?"

"Oh, yes."

"You know I will never hurt you."

"Oh, yes."

"Then close your eyes." He ordered, and then gently placed a black silk blindfold over her eyes.

"Ooo! Kinky!" She giggled.

She felt him urging her to stand. And they walked towards what she guessed was the bedroom. Her heart was already pounding in expectation. Her other senses were heightened by her inability to see. She smelled roses. Their sweet scent filled the space she was entering. She was aware of every touch. How Ranger carefully undressed her. Each kiss on freshly bared flesh sent electric shocks through her body. His hands on her body suddenly felt like warm embers touching everywhere. She could feel her breath becoming heavy and measured with each caress. He picked up and gently placed her on what she thought was his bed. But it felt different. It had the texture of fine fur, soft and luxurious. And there was something else; rose petals. Yes, her hands definitely felt the soft velveteen caress of rose petals.

When she went to comment on the rose petals, Ranger simply said "Shhh. Don't talk, just experience." Silence became the rule of the day. Stephanie was feeling a euphoria she had never known. She was aware of her own breathing and that of Ranger. Her skin became hyper-sensitive to the slightest touch. And then she felt the soft touch of what? A flower?

The rose touched her lips, gently. She could smell the sweet scent and feel the soft petals against her skin. Slowly the rose descended to her collar bone and then each of her breasts. It circled each of them and continued down her abdomen to play gently across her pelvis. With each move, Stephanie could feel her breath becoming more labored and her hip muscles tightening. The rose traveled down her right leg and up her inner thigh. Then it went down her inner left leg and up again, finely pausing at her prime erotic zone. There it paused and twirled like a butterfly caught in a breeze. Then…nothing.

She left out an instinctive moan and stopped herself short. She waited patiently for what was to come. It was worth the wait. His kisses repeated the path of the rose, soft and gentle. She was amazed how his lips felt as soft as the rose. His touch lit tiny fires with each encounter. Stephanie could feel the heat boiling inside her, but she wanted more. When his tongue found her sweet spot, she arched to meet it. He backed off, now was not the time. Slowly, cautiously he moved around her private area, carefully avoiding anything that would trigger a sudden climax. She could feel her heart rate. It was so fast, she was sure that a heart attack was immanent. But frankly, she didn't care. This was as close to ecstasy as she had ever experienced. And if she was going to die; this is the way she wanted to go. Then…nothing.

There was a shifting on the bed. Stephanie could feel that Ranger had taken a position above her. His kiss was sudden and deep. And then there was a rush of pleasure as he entered her. A sudden thrust followed by short gentle teases. This was repeated until she couldn't stand the joy any more. Her climax was a series of waves of ecstasy; not the sudden jolt that she was used to. She experienced wave after wave of pleasure. It totally exhausted her. Ranger followed her in climax and then dropped to her side. He removed the blind fold. And she saw that wonderful Ranger smile.

"Was it everything you thought it would be, Babe?" He asked with labored breath.

"I never imagined it could be so good. But now I owe you a fantasy."

"Next time, Babe. Next time." Was his promise, before falling asleep.

Steph started making plans; then drifted off herself.

**Chapter 2**

For weeks, Stephanie had tried to find Ranger's fantasy. "Have you ever though of…?" "Did you ever want to try…?" These phrases were always answered with either a bark of a laugh or raised eyebrows. Evidently Ranger had experienced all the fantasies that his erotic mind could conjure. This presented her with a challenge. And like a dog with a meaty bone, she would not let go.

She supposed that Lula had some interesting stories but wasn't inclined to allow even good friends into hers and Ranger's bedroom. The only other option was where everyone else goes for information…the internet. The searches were done at her own computer at her apartment. They started with the basic porn sites everyone Googles. _ You have got to be kidding! Real people don't do that. Do they?_ Next was Wikopedia under positions for sex. _These would be fine for an Olympic gymnast!_ There was mention on one of the sites of the Kama Sutra. Ancient techniques of the Orient. How bad could that be? _Pretty bad!_

Stephanie was getting desperate. August 12th was one month away. That was Ranger's birthday and she wanted to have his fantasy ready as a gift. She was beginning to have doubts about her own sexual prowess. It seem most of these experienced women on the internet didn't have much in common with her. They shaved ALL over. Or they shaved cute little designs in their nether regions. They could place their legs in positions that would indicate dislocations at best and complete separations at worst. And they seemed to enjoy sex in places she was still uncomfortable allowing Ranger to touch.

The real kinky sites presented a whole different set of problems. Ranger, by self admission, wasn't a gadget kind of guy. And most of these sites had way too many gadgets. Although she found herself dreaming one night of Ranger handcuffed to her bed. Yah sure, she could get Ranger in cuffs. That had been tried when she needed to bring him in on a FTA. He reversed positions on her so fast she didn't realize it until she saw her wrists in the cuffs. One time he did get one cuff on her and then chased her around the parking lot. She wore that cuff for almost three days and only admitted to herself that she found it very erotic. She _**never**_ told him.

The whole research thing almost blew up in her face one night. Ranger was at her apartment for dinner; her specialty…Chinese Take-Out. During dinner he took a cell call and went to her computer to print up the incoming e-mail. She went into full blown panic. What if he saw her bookmarks? She couldn't for the life of her remember if there were any icons on her desk top that would reveal her hidden agenda. Steph knew that if she showed any signs of panic, Ranger would pick up on it. He would root till he found the cause. And she would die on the spot from pure embarrassment. Somehow in a brief moment of smartness, when she had first started the search, she opened a second internet account. This is the only one she used for her fantasy search. Because God still loved her, Ranger opened the internet on her regular account. Crises avoided. But it took a good half hour for her blood pressure to return to normal. Ranger took this increase in body temperature to mean something entirely different and it ended in the bedroom. Turned out to be a fairly nice night after all.

**CHAPTER 3**

AUGUST 12th 5:00 PM – Ranger's Birthday

Stephanie was a neurotic mess. She couldn't keep her mind on anything to do with work. After chasing down a couple of leads and actually getting lost on streets she has traveled a hundred times; she call it an early day and went home to prepare for Ranger's birthday surprise. She would feel much more confident if there actually _**was**_ a surprise. For almost four weeks she had been diligently searching adult web sites every night. This accomplished a few unexpected things. First and foremost, it reinforced her belief that she was way out of her league in the smut department. Secondly, things went on in this world that never, ever should be made public. And finely she discovered that she was a woose in the 'try something really different' category.

Two weeks ago Steph had driven all the way to Hamilton, to visit an Adult Book Store. The thought had been perhaps some printed material would give her inspiration. She drove past it four times before finely parking in the lot. After twenty minutes of talking to herself in the car, she drove back home. Some experiences should just be left in the box.

Many things had been accomplished however. She ordered a mini-cake from the 'Something Sweet' bakery. It wasn't one of her orphan cakes. It actually said 'Happy Birthday Ranger' and had red roses around the edges. When she picked it up she was tempted to taste one of the roses, just to make sure the icing was fresh. She decided against it since it would leave a hole where a rose had been. And she wanted the cake to be perfect. From the jeweler at the mall Steph bought a sterling silver money clip. She had it engraved to say "Love, Babe". Not the most original thought but the most sincere. It was professionally gift wrapped at the center kiosk, but they didn't have a small enough box. So the little box was placed along with a ream of tissue paper into a bigger box and tied with silver and black ribbon. This worked out pretty well…it made the present look more impressive. Ella had arranged to make Ranger's favorite meal of roast chicken, roasted vegetables and spring salad. And Stephanie made sure there would be plenty of candles for candlelight dinner and candlelight after-dinner activities.

Two hours to deadline and she was standing naked in her bedroom. First she tried on the very little black dress with her FMP shoes. Looking in the mirror, she realized that she gave a pretty good imitation of a street walker. She took off the dress. Then she tried on her best push-up lacy bra and matching tramp thong. With the heels, all she was missing was the pole to dance with. In desperation she tried wearing nothing at all but a strategically placed giant bow. Not only did it look down-right silly, she made a mental note to be very careful where you stick self-adhesive items on your naked body. Almost every piece of clothing she owned was piled on her bed and she was still naked.

The only thing left in her closet was the teal and grey print skirt and teal top that she had worn to Ranger's Grandma Rosa's 85th birthday dinner. Ranger told her how pretty she looked in it and that he loved how it flowed around her hips when she walked.

Steph sure hoped he meant what he said because it looked like he was going to see it again. She sighed with resignation and finished getting dressed. This was going to be a three coat mascara night!

AUGUST 12TH 7:00 PM

Ranger walked into his apartment at a little after seven. The lights were on over the sideboard in the hall. There was a fire in the fireplace and candles lit on the dinning room table. Stephanie greeted him in the hall with a smile, a hug and a very sincere kiss. "Happy Birthday!" He stood smiling at her for a moment and decided another kiss was in order. One more like that, she thought and dinner will be very cold. "I love the way you look in that dress" She took his hand and led him to the table. There on the center of the table, between the lighted candles in their crystal holders, was Ranger's cake with one single candle burning.

"I was a little boy, the last time I had one of these. And it actually says 'Ranger' on it!" He looked at her and gave a chuckle. In the candle light his eyes looked as though they were twinkling.

She wrinkled her nose at him for the 'Actually says Ranger' remark. "Sit. Ella made your favorite meal and she would be hurt if it got cold"

Dinner conversation was about their day and general events. As Ranger poured more wine, Steph realized that they sounded like any married couple rehashing their day over dinner. She never thought that she could ever be this relaxed around Ranger; considering that two years ago he induced terminal butterflies in her stomach if he came within two feet of her. He seemed different too. She couldn't quite put it into words. At ease might be the best way to describe his manner. That was it; they were at ease with each other. It felt nice.

AUGUST 12TH - 9 PM

They were sitting in front of the fireplace, on the big couch in Ranger's den. Stephanie reached over to retrieve the wrapped present she had placed on the oversized ottoman earlier.

"This is for you" she smiled handing him the gloriously wrapped box.

"All this and a present too, you would think today was something special"

He opened it and laughed at the amount of tissue paper. Then he found the little black box containing the money clip. He stared at it for a full minute, reading the inscription over and over. He rolled it over and over in his hands. His face showed no emotion but his eyes became deep and soft in color.

"This is nice. Thank you, Babe, for all of this. Tonight was very special for me." He kissed her tenderly and long.

"I wanted to make tonight really special but I couldn't. I wanted to give you your sexual fantasy but I couldn't find out what it was. I really, really tried. I'm sorry."

Ranger gave a bark of a laugh. "Babe, you ARE my sexual fantasy. Every time we are together, you fill every desire I ever needed. Don't you wonder why you are the only woman I have brought here? Sexual satisfaction is easy to come by. The satisfaction I receive from you goes way beyond the physical. I love you on so many levels." With that he pulled her to him and caressed her as they kissed. "Let's go to bed."

Before they entered the bed room he got a devious look in his eyes and retrieved the half-eaten birthday cake. "I have interesting plans for this." He smiled.

**CHAPTER 4**

They entered the candlelit bedroom hand in hand. "Nice, sexy" Ranger cooed as he helped Stephanie out of her dress. He didn't need any help with his own clothes. They tumbled on the bed, embracing and laughing.

Ranger was holding her close to him and sighed. "I wish there was a way to wrap this whole evening in a bow and keep it forever."

With that, Steph jumped to her knees and shouted. "That's it! That's it! Wait here!" She bounded of the bed and headed for the den; leaving Ranger spread eagled and naked on the bed. There was a brief moment of confusion and she reappeared, carrying one hand behind her back. She pounced back on the bed and immediately straddled his waist. She was smiling so proudly and was so excited; she reminded Ranger of how a puppy would respond to a retrieved ball or a child finding their first Easter egg. She was absolutely glowing with pride. He found himself laughing out loud; something he hardly ever did. _What a great night this has been,_ he thought to himself.

Stephanie lay across his chest and whispered in his ear. "Do you trust me?"

_Oh boy! _"Yes, of course I do."

"Do you really, really trust me?"

"Babe! Yes I trust you."

"Good, give me your hand." And without waiting she took his left wrist and promptly tied a bow around it with the black and silver ribbon from his present. She then tied a bow around his right wrist and attached both of them to the middle post of her headboard. Ranger's eyebrows were up around the middle of his forehead but he was smiling.

"Now I know that you can get right out of these, but you have to promise me that you won't. Promise?"

"What in the world are you doing?" He was still chuckling out loud.

"You have to promise."

"OK! I promise not to break your ribbons."

"And you know that I will never hurt you, right?"

He laughed at the thought of Stephanie physically hurting him. _Emotionally, she had him by the balls and every other vital organ. But that circumstance would never be shared out loud. _"I know you will never hurt me."

"Good" she sighed as she reached into the bedside table and took out a bottle of their favorite scented message oil. She poured some in her palm and began to slowly rub Ranger's shoulders and chest. He found himself relaxing completely and unaware of the thin ribbon binding him to the bed. She worked carefully and deliberately down his torso and each of his legs. Even the soles of his feet were rubbed and messaged. He was surprised to find this quite erotic and was beginning to respond. When she reached the area between his legs, she carefully caressed his sack and the area behind it but avoided his shaft. She didn't touch it although, mentally, he was begging for her to do so.

In their times in bed, Steph had never touched the exterior prostate area let alone message it. Now she was using her thumb to apply pressure as she made tiny circles. Every now and then she would look up to see the expressions change on his face and then would return to softly oiling and messaging him; being very careful to only touch the base of his shaft. He was becoming more than excited. He was becoming impatient for release. Stephanie had other ideas.

She stopped, got up and went to the night table again. With a wicked grin she took a handful of frosting off the cake, Ranger had brought in with him. She put a dollop of icing on his bottom lip and slowly licked it off. Then she moved to his chest. Each nipple was iced and subsequently licked clean. Steph worked her way south. By now Ranger had a firm hold on the post to which he was tied. His heels were dug into the mattress. His back was arched. And he felt himself sweating. She iced and licked his thighs and then his balls. He was beginning to actually ache but would not say anything. Ranger wasn't sure who this woman was between his legs but she was making unbelievable things happen!

Stephanie kept playing with and licking everything except his shaft. Ranger was so hard that she could see veins straining under the pressure. Finely she saw it; a bead of milky liquid on the tip. That was what she was waiting for. She pulled her hair back so that nothing touched it but her tongue. She licked the liquid from the tip. Ranger gasped and arched to the point that only his feet and shoulders were touching the bed. Then she knelt over him and lowered herself slowly onto him.

Ranger inhaled deeply and then froze. "Don't move" he gasped.

She made the tiniest of adjustments and he repeated "Don't move!" She also froze as she watched him gain control of his breathing and his body. His eyes opened and he gave a little smile.

"Take us home, Babe."

It took very little time for both of them to reach goal. Ranger's release was more volatile and extended. They were both exhausted. She lay on his chest and went to untie the ribbons. One ribbon was completely open the other had one loop left. Ranger's hands were still tightly clasped around the post as if they were welded into place. She took each hand off the post and kissed them. A look at Ranger's face made her smile. _Who ARE you" _it seemed to say. And then it said "_wow_!"

"Was that OK? Were you surprised?"

"Babe, you almost killed me. It was great."

She snuggled up on his chest and pulled the quilt over them. After a few minutes, when he had the strength to make coherent sentences; he asked. "You've never done anything like that before. Who have you been talking to?"

Half asleep she replied. "I researched on the internet"

"I hope you bookmarked that page, Babe."

They drifted off into a very satisfied sleep.


End file.
